hate in love
by BaekHoney17
Summary: bukankah itu mengerikan kalau chanyeol amat mencintai baekhyun, tapi untuk memilikinya kembali bahkan dirinya mampu melakukan hal ekstrim dengan nyawa baekhyun sendiri sebagai taruhannya? psycho kau Park Chanyeol ! / "jika aku boleh memohon, aku ingin rasa benci ini hilang tuhan"- Baekhyun/ ChanBaek/ BaekYeol/ YAOI/ nyerempet ke M(?) / RnR pweaseeuu :3


hate in love

cast : our beloved ChanBaek 3

length : oneshoot

genre : romance,hurt,yaoi, dll

author : BaekHoney17 (BaconIsAyam)

rate : M(muda XD) T+ deng

misi misi readers xD ini ff dari baekhoney nyelip yahh oneshoot kok, xD yang minat baca boleh deh asal jangan lupa ngasih review kalian yang best itu B| wkwk btw ini ff pernah di post di salah satu page ff fanfic yaoi di fb hehe, okedah langsung aja ke bacaanya dah,

_~Love in hate~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Langkah kaki itu semakin lemah seiring dengan beberapa peluh hasil eksresi metabolism tubuh selama berjam jam berlari tanpa berhenti,bahkan 'baekhyun' terkadang meringis sakit karena dadanya semakin sesak akan pasukan oksigen, serta kaki mungilnya yang beberapa kali tersandung hingga tubuhnya harus merasakan perih saat bergesekan dengan aspal itu,

Ketahuilah karena ini malam hari di busan,

Tepatnya 01.16 a.m KST

Sangatlah sepi,

Dan ini benar benar memudahkan chanyeol untuk mengejar namja mungil itu mengingat hentakan dari sol sepatu baekhyun yang cukup keras dan chanyeol yang bermodalkan mobil sport untuk mengejar baekhyun.

Well aku semakin khawatir ketika chanyeol tersenyum licik sambil meremas foto namja mungil tersebut, dan lebih khawatir lagi karena baekhyun menangis sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, terkadang jika tubuh mungilnya merasakan lelah untuk 'sejenak' baekhyun bersender pada pipa pipa air, karena gang sempit merupakan jalan satu satunya bagi baekhyun untuk bersembunyi dari 'park chanyeol' itu.

"kumohon tuhan.. sembunyikan aku.. darinya"

Baekhyun menangis sambil berlutut karena bisa di pastikan jika kedua kaki namja mungil itu seakan rapuh dan akan remuk jika digerakan,

TIN

TIN

TIN

Seperti sebuah mantra, suara klakson mobil tersebut membuat baekhyun bangkit dan berlari kembali tanpa arah, melupakan rasa sakit yang sejenak mengunjungi kedua lutunya.

Hingga akhirnya baekhyun berhasil keluar dari gang sempit itu dan berhenti di perempatan jalan di kota busan,

"tuhan,,"

Tangis baekhyun semakin menjadi tatkala mobil sport itu mulai mendekat, hanya kecepatan sedang dan itu yang membingungkan, jika chanyeol mengejar baekhyun seharusnnya dia mengendarai mobil itu dengan cepat kan?. Sepertinya jika melihat motif chanyeol..

Dia ingin bermain sebentar dengan 'target'nya.

"mau kemana lagi kau sayang?"

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan bersandar di pintu, tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang semakin ketakutan terlihat dari wajahnya yang semakin memucat dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Seolah lumpuh melihat senyuman chanyeol,

Baekhyun mematung sejenak dan tidak bisa menggerakan kedua kakinya.

"pergi sana brengsek! Kau bukan park chanyeol ku! "

Teriak baekhyun histeris, dan karena efek lelahnya tubuh mungilnya pun limbung dan bersimpuh menghadap si 'brengsek' tersebut.

"hey 'istriku' kali ini kesempatan terakhirmu, jika kau tak berhasil kutemukan tepat jam 2 pagi ini, kau bolehh pergi dariku selama lamanya dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu, dan jika sebaliknya kau harus mengikuti apa yang ku mau"

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali, lebih tepatnya itu senyuman yang mengerikan untuk seseorang yang 'membunuh' orang orang yang di cintai baekhyun,

Termasuk kedua orang tuanya baekhyun dan kris wu yang bernotabene kekasih baru baekhyun yang baru saja berjalan 1 bulan.

Dengan mudahnya chanyeol menembakan peluru ke masing masing kepala mereka.

"aku bukan istrimu keparat!"

Cercah baekhyun seraya melempar kedua sepatunya, well namja ini bertelanjang kaki dan ini semakin memperparah sakit di kakinya. Dan kembali memasuki gang sempit tersebut,

"besok pagi.. kau akan mengakuiku sebagai suamimu baekhyun-ah dan malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku.."

Ucap chanyeol, berjalan santai dan memasuki mobinya kembali,

"seutuhnya.."

20 menit lewat,

Baekhyun masih berlari menelusuri gang sempit tersebut, terkadang dirinya meringis kesakitan karena luka di kakinya semakin parah dan langkah kakinya pun agak terseok seok efek memarnya beberapa sendi di daerah lutut baekhyun,

Emm, kasihan kau baekhyun,

Salahmu karena memiliki wajah terlalu cantik dan kepribadian yang hangat.

"tuhan, terimakasih"

Gumam baekhyun disertai ulasan senyum tipis, ketika dirinya berhasil menemukan perempatan kembali,

Dan kali ini.

Sepertinya tuhan mendengar do'a baekhyun,

Tepatnya di depan butik, terdapat sebuah beberapa kotak besar well tanpa berfikir panjang lagi baekhyun menyebrangi jalan dan bersembunyi di dalam kotak besar itu,

SRAKK,

Kotak itu pun menyembunyikan tubuh lusuh baekhyun.

"tuhan.. ku mohon.. selamatkan aku.. hikss"

Baekhyun menangis kembali, karena kali ini dia benar benar lelah untuk berlari kembali dan berharap jika kotak besar ini merupakan tempat persembunyiaannya yang 'terakhir'.

Pasalnya alasan baekhyun berlari bukan takut akan di bunuh oleh namja yang pernah dicintainya ini, dirinya takut akan dimiliki namja ini dan akan membencinya suatu saat nanti, karena chanyeol mebunuh seluruh orang yang dicintai baekhyun.

Termasuk kedua orang tua yang baekhyun cintai.

Memang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal tapi karena chanyeol amat mencintai namja mungil ini, maka pepatah love is blind sangat tepat untuk mencerminkan chanyeol saat ini.

Bahkan ini terdengar menyeramkan karena chanyeol lebih mencintai baekhyun di bandingnkan dirinya.

Dan chanyeol akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai ini, termasuk membunuh seseorang.

TIN

TIN

TIN

Klakson mobil chanyeol berbunyi kembali, yang artinya,

Baekhyun di temukan untuk yang kesekian kalinya,

Dan baekhyun harus menepatinya,

Menjadi seseorang yang akan dimiliki chanyeol selamanya.

"tuhan.."

Suara baekhyun semakin tercekat ketika mobil sport itu terpakir di depan kotaknya, baekhyun membungkam mulutnya agar suara tangisnya serta nafasnya tidak terdengar oleh chanyeol.

"baekhyun-ah. Aku tau kau disana"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya,

DEG

Baekhyun merengkuh kuat kuat dadanya, ketakutannya semakin menjadi ketika detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan.

"kau tidak keluar istriku?"

"….."

Tidak ada sahutan baekhyun masih bersikeras untuk meredam tangisannya,

"kau ingin ku paksa keluar?

Chanyeol mulai menginjak pedal koplingnya perlahan.

"…."

"kau yang meminta sayang.."

BRUMM..

BRAKK,.

Chanyeol menabrakan mobilnya kearah kotak kotak tersebut, hingga ada beberapa kotak yang hancur dan tidak jelas bentuknya, satu diantara kotak yang hancur tersebut adalah kotak baekhyun diantaranya, tubuhnya tergolek lemas dengan beberapa serpihan kayu bertebaran,

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan pelipis yangmengeluarkan darah,

Chanyeol melukainya tapi dia mencintainya.

Psycho kau park chanyeol!

"maafkan aku.. byun baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menghampiri tubuh baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri, diusap sayang kedua pipi baekhyun dan membersihkan darah yang hampir menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"ini salahmu.. kenapa kau membuatku begitu mencintaimu"

Chanyeol melepaskan mantel hitamnya, dikenakannya di tubuh mungil baekhyun, karena chanyeol tau anak ini sangat membenci dingin.

"dan memaksaku untuk melepaskan mu, aku membenci itu sayang,"

Chanyeol mulai mengendong tubuh mungil tersebut di kecupnya sekilas bibir yang mulai memucat itu,

Sekeras apapun usaha chanyeol untuk memilik baekhyun kembali, tapi dirinya masih bisa bersikap lembut untuk malaikat kecilnya ini,

Meskipun tadi hampir menghabiskan nyawa namja yang kini ia rengkuh dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

Mengerikan..

Maksudku, bukankah itu mengerikan kalau chanyeol amat mencintai baekhyun, tapi untuk memilikinya kembali bahkan dirinya mampu melakukan hal ekstrim dengan nyawa baekhyun sendiri sebagai taruhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kyungsoo ya? Bisa kau bersihkan kekacauan di perempatan dekat butik tuan ahn?"

lantun chanyeol, nadanya agak tergesa gesa karena kini chanyeol membawa bebean sebesar 53 kg di tangannya, dan sedang menaiki anak tangga.

"nae, tuan"

Ini kyungsoo.

Seseorang yang melayani chanyeol 5 tahun belakangan ini, setelah kedua orang tua chanyeol meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal pesiar di eropa.

"ghamsamida"

BLAM

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh baekhyun terlebih dahulu, mengambil air panas dan menyeka kening baekhyun yang masih tersisa noda noda darah akibat accident tersebut.

"kalau kau menerima tawaranku dari awal kau takkan begini baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol menyibakan surai brunette baekhyun agar dirinya dapat melihat jelas lekukan lekukan tegas yang terpahat di wajah alami baekhyun.

"sebanyak itukah kekuranganku? Hingga kau lebih memilih keparat kris wu itu?"

Chanyeol mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya. Perlahan luka yang mulai mengering itu menganga lebar seiring dia mengingat bagaimana baekhyun lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya yang sudah bersamanya selama 5 tahun. Dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

"dan bodohnya aku, aku masih belum bisa untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini, bahwa kau.. telah mencintai orang lain hahaha, aku seperti orang bodoh baekhyun-ah"

Dan finally..

Entah palu jenis apa atau kapak jenis apa yang berhasil merobohkan pertahanan chanyeol, namja 'bengis' itu menangis dalam diam sembari menggenggam tangan baekhyun, menyesali segala kekurangan yang ada dalam dirinya hingga mampu membuat baekhyun pergi dari sisinya. Hey sedangkal itukah otakmu park chanyeol? Kau sempurna! Baekhyun memiliki alasan lain, jika dia pergi dari sisimu hanya karena seorang namja lain? Baekhyun bisa dikatakan orang paling bodoh di dalam dunia percintaan.

"eungh.."

Keluh baekhyun, mata sipitnya perlahan mulai terbuka, dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dirinya pun memejamkan mata sekilas dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Ternyata kau masih hafal betul tempat ini baekhyun-ah.

"baekhyun-ah?"

Sahut chanyeol sambil mengusap kening baekhyun dan di tepis kasar oleh baekhyun.

"permisi! Aku ingin pergi dari tempat menjijikan ini, AHH!"

Baekhyun berjalan kasar, dan mungkin berhubung saat itu menunjukan pukul 2.35 a.m suasana di kamar chanyeol sangatlah sepi sampai sampai retakan tulang di lutut baekhyun pun dapat didengar oleh siapapun.

"baekhyun-ah gwenchanna?"

Chanyeol khwatir, teramat sangat khawatir.

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri. Namun hal ini di tepis kasar kembali oleh baekhyun, dan baekhyun memilih untuk memaksakan berdiri, terlihat dari air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya menunjukan bahwa namja mungil ini sedang menahan sakit.

"pergi sana brengsek! ssh.. Aku.. tidak membutuhkanmu!"

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"kau mau kemana baekkie-ya?"

Sahut chanyeol lirih.

"pergi menjauh darimu!"

Baekhyun mulai membuka knop pintu, namun retakan tulang itu kembali terdengar hingga dirinya kini hanya mampu bersimpuh.

"ahh!, tuhan.."

Dan menangis kembali.

"baekki-ya?"

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Mebantunya untuk berdiri kembali,

"harus… seperti apa.. aku.. park chanyeol.. agar kau mau ..menjauhiku eum?"

Baekhyun terisak dalam tangisnya, mengingat orang yang ia pernah cintai ini dengan tega membunuh orang orang yang di cintai baekhyun. Untuk saat ini baekhyun menyesal karena 'pernah' mencintai namja ini. kau yakin hanya 'pernah' baekhyun-ah?

"aku tak bisa menjauh darimu baekhyun-ah.. aku terlalu.. mencintaimu"

"MASIH PANTASKAH KAU MENGUCAPKAN ITU?! KAU MASIH MENCINTAIKU SEDANGKAN KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG ORANG YANG KU SAYANGI?! KAU EGOIS PARK CHANYEOL"

Teriak baekhyun histeris.

"tapi aku benar benar mencintaimu, maafkan aku baekhyun-ah, aku begini.."

Chanyeol tertunduk, semua kata kata itu bagai sebuah hantaman piso yang mengoyak ngoyak titik lemah chanyeol, hingga namja ini hanya mampu mengucapkan maaf.

"MAAF? DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU MENGUCAPKAN MAAF? SETELAH KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU? KAU SAKIT PARK CHANYEOL! KAU SAKIT!"

Baekhyun memukul mukul bahu chanyeol melampiaskan emosi yang meluap dalam raga maupun jiwanya.

"mereka bukanlah.. orang tua kandungmu baekhyun-ah"

"tapi mereka tetaplah orang yang berhati mulia karena ingin merawatku park chanyeol! Kau harus mengerti itu.. bahwa aku.. sangat mencintai .. mereka.. dan kau.. membunuhnya"

Teriak baekhyun histeris, hingga di akhir kalimat suara baekhyun menjadi serak membuktikan bahwa emosi anak ini sangatlah..besar.

GREB

Chanyeol menahan kedua lengan baekhyun,

Dan mulai terisak, karena keegoisannya ini chanyeol hampir membunuh baekhyun, orang yang chanyeol patenkan sebagai seseorang yang ia paling cintai di dunia ini. tanpa ia sadari chanyeol hampir membunuh malaikatt kecilnya ini.

"maafkan aku.."

"aku.. sakit.. baekhyun-ah"

"karenamu.."

Air mata mulai bergerombol membasahi pipi chanyeol, dan baekhyun? Dia sendiri tercekat dan terkejut karena selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih belum pernah sekalipun dirinya melihat chanyeol, menangis.. dan dari siratan matanya pun kalau chanyeol sedang mengalami penyiksaan batin yang cukup parah,

"chan.. yeol-ah..? "

"kau pergi.. begitu saja.. dengan namja lain.. apa aku punya salah baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol tersenyum, terpaksa

"chanyeol-ah.. aku "

"aku tau kata maaf sudah pasti tidak ku dapatkan.."

"kau benar.."

"tapi maafkan aku baekhyun-ah.. karena aku tak bisa melepasmu atau berhenti mencintaimu.. dan katakan aku gila, karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut mu kembali.. "

Cahnyeol menatap baekhyun tajam, siapapun disana dapat mendengar jelas bagaimana baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan kasar. Secara tak langsung tatapan itu meyakinkan bahwa chanyeol tidak main main dengan ucapannya.

"chanyeol-ah aku membencimu.. sungguh"

Pekik baekhyun, dengan begini dia bisa mengalihkan perasaan itu, perasaan yang seolah olah tumbuh dalam kebenciannya, dia bersumpah untuk tidak mencintai si 'brengsek' ini, tapi apa daya, selama baekhyun berada di sisi chanyeol, perasaan yang tumbuh itu semakin hebat dengan kata lain.

Cinta itu semakin hebat.

"aku tau.."

Sahut chanyeol, tak melepaskan pandangannya ke manik hazel milik baekhyun. Sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

"kau.. kau sudah membunuh.. semuanya chanyeol-ah!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat,

"karena aku mencintaimu.. byun baekhyun.."

Chanyeol kembali mentap baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Tersenyum lembut hingga membuat baekhyun mundur.

"tapi aku membencimu.!"

Pekik baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"karena aku mencintaimu, aku tau kau memiliki alasan lain karena meninggalkan ku"

"park chanyeol!"

"aku tau kau tidak semudah itu pergi, aku tau kau masih men.."

"hentikan! Aku tidak mencintai mu park chanyeol ! AHH!"

karena sifat keras kepala baekhyun untuk ke tiga kalinya retakan tulang di kakinya itu terdengar , kali ini baekhyun beruntung karena chanyeol menahannya hingga dirinya tak bersentuhan kembali dengan ubin keramik. Dan kesempatan ini digunakan chanyeol untuk mengunci tubuh baekhyun, di dudukkan tubuh mungilnya di nakas meja dengan kedua tangan chanyeol yang berada disisi kepala baekhyun.

"kau jangan mencari kesempatan chanyeol!, "

Baekhyun hanya diam, terkadang mendengus kesal karena sekarang dirinya tak bisa bergerak, sedikit saja dia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya. Dan detik itu bukanlah retakan lagi melainkan patahan.

"aku hanya inign memastikan kejadian 1 bulan kemarin baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol menatap dalam dalam dan itu membuat baekhyun gelagapan.

"aku.. aku.. men.. cintainya.. kris wu!"

"kau bohong,"

"ti..tidak!"

"aku sudah lama bersamamu baekhyun-ah, kau sedang berbohong akuilah"

"tidak.. aku tidak.. jangan menjadi seseorang yang seolah olah kau mengetahui ku park chanyeol! Menyingkirlah!"

"kau ingin ku apakan dulu baekhyun-ah? Sampai kau mengucapkan yang sebenarnya eum?"

GULP

Baekhyun menelan kasar ludahnya, jika sudah begini tubuhnya lah yang akan menjadi sasaran bagi chanyeol,

"kau ingin aku menciumi mu disini?.."

Chanyeol mengusap bibir ranum baekhyun

"disini?"

Chanyeol menunjuk area sensitive baekhyun, terbukti baekhyun sedikit mengangkat bahunya ketika chanyeol menunjuk lehernya.

"mmm disini?"

Chanyeol menunjuk dada baekhyun.

"atau disini? Aku suka suaramu saat aku melakukannya disini.."

Dan terakhir jemari chanyeol menari nari di selakangan baekhyun,

"hentikan.. chanyeol!.."

"wae?"

Melihat wajah baekhyun yang semakin panic dan rona merah yang terus menjalar di wajahnya, chanyeol jahil bukan main, karena situasi seperti ini adalah sosok asli baekhyun saat bersamanya. Chanyeol terus merapatkan dirinya dengan baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu merapatkan dirinya dengan dinding, chanyeol berhenti dan memberi jarak sekitar 4 jari dari wajah baekhyun.

"me.. menjauh.. chanyeol-ah"

Baekhyun menahan dada chanyeol agar tidak semakin merapat pada tubuhnya,

"katakan yang sebenarnya baekhyunah, atau.."

Chanyeol berbisik,

"chanyeol,.."

"eum?"

"men..jauh.. ku.. mohon"

"wae?"

"aku.. membencimu"

Chanyeol mulai menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi baekhyun,

"kau membenciku? Tapi aku lihat di sini, kau masih.. mencintaiku benar?"

"park ash_"

chanyeol menggeliti tengkuk baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

"kau cantik baekhyumpffff_,"

Baekhyun pun 'namja' biasa yang memiliki nafsu untuk hal terttentu, akhirnya entah makhluk apa yang merasuki dirinya baekhyun memberanikan untuk melumat bibir chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Terlihat senyum licik terulas di bibir chanyeol, eumm tidak terlalu kejam, itu merupakan senyuman kemenangan dimana chanyeol mendapatkan kembali orang yang merupakan candu terbesar di hidupnya.

'_kena kau sayang'_

batin chanyeol.

"eummhh_"

Lenguh baekhyun ketika chanyeol berhasil memasuki akses ke mulut si namja mungil ini, bagaimanapun chanyeol tak ingin baekhyun mendominasi ciuman yang semakin panas seiring baekhyun yang sudah tidak duduk di meja nakas. melainkan berada di gendongan chanyeol seolah lupa akan sakit di kakinya baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang chanyeol.

Dan entah sejak kapan 3 kancing kemeja baekhyun sudah lepas, mengekspos bahu baekhyun yang putih dan tulang belikatnya, eum sebenarnya itu kemeja milik chanyeol, berhubung baju baekhyun yang memang sudah tak layak di pakai karena beberapa kali tersangkut benda asing saat berlari beberapa jam yang lalu.

BRUK

Chanyeol mulai menghempaskan tubuh mungil baekhyun di ranjang, cukup berat karena sedari tadi baekhyun bergerak secara random seiring manuver yang chanyeol berikan untuknya

"sebutkan.. namaku baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol mulai mebenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher baekhyun,

"park.. chanyeolhh.. jeballlhhh.. hentikannn,"

(ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDEFGHJKL;L #$%^&# !34GHJKL NC GAGAL KAWAN KAWAN MARI BACON SKIP TERLEBIH DAHULU xDD *dilempar semvak)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

04.45

Mata kecil itu masih juga terjaga, hazel teduhnya masih memandang lekat seorang namja tampan yang baru saja terlelap dengan dengkuran halusnya tak lupa dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang menggantung manja di beberapa helai brunette chanyeol hasil kerja keras chanyeol untuk mendapatkan keinganaannya. Perlahan tapi pasti(?) baekhyun menyeka keringat chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan menyusuri dagunya. Muka baekhyun memerah mengingat posisinya kini sangatlah dekat dengan namja yang dia patenkan sebagai namja paling brengsek dan bengis di kehidupannya,

"chanyeol-ah.."

Lantun baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"…"

"kau tidak mendengarkan ku kan?"

Baekhyun menangkupkan tangannya di tulang rahang chanyeol

"…"

"kau tau chanyeol? Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu"

"…"

"dengan seenaknya kau membunuh orang orang yang kucintai, dan setelah itu kau merebutku kembali hingga akhirnya aku sendiri jatuh di dalam permainanmu"

"…"

"dan aku lebih mebenci diriku sendiri karena.."

Baekhyun mengangkat dirinya sedikit agar dapat mengecup bibir ranum milik chanyeol, dan mengusap brunette chanyeol sayang.

"aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu park chanyeol"

"….."

"meskipun belakangan ini aku dimiliki oleh seseorang, tapi percayalah semata mata aku ingin melindungimu dari ancaman keluarga wu"

"….."

"aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu mati sia sia di tangan mereka chanyeol-ah"

"…"

"dengan begini kau sudah tau alasanku kan chanyeol-ah?"

"…"

"disisi lain aku membencimu.. tapi percayalah rasa cinta ku lebih besar dari benci yang seolah olah tumbuh dalam perasaan manis ini, "

Wajah baekhyun memerah hebat setelah menyatakan isi hatinya yang tertutup untuk chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu, lantas dirinya menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya di dada polos chanyeol berbagi kehangatan karena baekhyun sadar tubuh mungilnya memang tak bersahabat dengan cuaca dingin dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

08.32 a.m

Terlihat siluet seorang namja mungil bermandikan sinar matahari yang perlahan memasuki jendela kamar milik chanyeol. Baekhyun meringkuk serta tubuh mungil baekhyun yang hampir seluruhnya terbungkus oleh selimut putih tebal dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya.

Perlahan sinar matahari tersebut menyapa mata sipit milik baekhyun, mau tak mau baekhyun harus membukanya, dengan perlahan baekhyun membukanya dan mulai terlihat samar samar bayangan seorang namja dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih, tersenyum dengan jarak yang dekat mengingat posisi chanyeol adalah berjongkok di tepi kasur.

"morning baby"

Chanyeol mengusap surai baekhyun dan baekhyun tersenyum serta memejamkan matanya kembali.

"kemari park chanyeol,"

Ucap baekhyun sambil menepuk nepuk kasur di sebelahnya.

"waeyo?"

GREB

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang chanyeol,membenamkan wajahnya serta menghirup aroma maskulin milik chanyeol, aroma yang baekhyun rindukan selama 1 bulan terakhir.

"hey hey, ada apa?"

"biarkan seperti ini, dengan ini aku bisa menetralisirkan rasa benci padamu itu chanyeol-ah"

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah olah baekhyun mencari kepastian untuk perasaanya dalam dekapan hangat chanyeol.

"mmmm tak apa jika kau membenciku baekhyun-ah"

"tapi aku hanya ingin mencintaimu chanyeol-ah, aku ingin mencintaimu murni tanpa rasa benci yang tersirat disana"

DEG

penuturan singkat baekhyun sukses membuat desiran serta alur darah dalam tubuh chanyeol mengalir cepat, tak lupa dengan detak jantung yang semakin cepat berdetak. Bagaimana pun chanyeol harus mengetahui namja mungilnya pun ingn merasakan hal yang sama seperti chanyeol.

Mencintai tulus tanpa adanya rasa benci

Simple bukan?

" baekhyun-ah?"

"bantu aku chanyeol-ah.. bantu aku.."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap surai baekhyun dengan sayang dan mencium kening baekhyun sekilas.

"gumawo ne sarang"

Awalnya terasa sulit karena baekhyun membenci dan sekaligus mencintai namja yang tengah ia rengkuh saat ini.

Bagaimanapun caranya baekhyun harus memilih salah satu dari perasaan yang memang berbeda sifatnya itu.

Entah ini kejahilan tuhan atau memang baekhyun sudah di takdirkan untuk memiliki dua perasaan ini untuk menyambut kehadiran park chanyeol di hidupnya hingga akhirnya bekhyun menerima kedua perasaan itu dengan sukacita. lagi lagi jawaban baekhyun sama seperti biasanya .. baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya mampu menampung perasaan itu secara bersamaan.

Tapi baekhyun cukup bersyukur, karena bagaimanapun rasa kecintaanya untuk park chanyeol lebih mendominasi dari rasa bencinya yang tertanam di perasaan manis itu.

"aku mencintaimu.. park chanyeol"

Dan baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

.

.

(dua bulan kemudian)

Terlihat seorang namja manis berdiri di depan cermin yang menampilkan refleksi bayangannya yang cantik terkadang dirinya tertawa geli melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Cantik? Ketahuilah karena hari ini namja mungil tersebut di pakaikan gaun putih dan serta rambut tambahan yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Terkadang dirinya memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas berat.

"aku tau ini salah tuhan,"

Lirihnya, sambil merapatkan ke sepuluh jarinya.

"aku tau ini dosa"

Lirihnya kembali.

"tapi apa daya tuhan, aku terlalu mencintai makhluk ciptaan mu.. park chanyeol, dan sampai saat ini kebencian itu masih ada tuhan"

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mengucapkan nama seseorang yang membuatnya mengubah prinsip untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun. Ketahuilah kau 'byun baekhyun' sebenarnya ini bukanlah murni kesalahan mu, kau tau takdir? Mungkin kau bisa menyalahkannya.

"jika aku boleh memohon, aku ingin rasa benci ini hilang tuhan"

Baekhyun merengkuh dadanya kuat kuat.

"ehem"

Suara khas baritone milik chanyeol.

Chanyeol membenahi dasi kupu kupunya dan memasuki ruang rias menghampiri baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu dari keluarga park.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan membetulkan kancing tuxedo chanyeol yang terlewat 1.

"aigoo, kau ini, pakai baju seperti ini saja tidak benar, cihh seharusnya aku yang memakai baju seperti ini"

Baekhyun meninju pelan perut chanyeol.

"hahaha, aku terlalu bersemangat baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi baekhyun yang bersemu merah,

"hahaha apa yang kau tunggu tunggu chanyeol-ah"

"dirimu.. aku akan memilikimu.. selamanya"

Baekhyun mendongak dan berhenti dari aktivitas mebenahi baju chanyeol, sesekali dirinya tersenyum dan meraup dagu lancip milik chanyeol.

"kau takkan memiliki ku untuk selamanya park chanyeol.."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol mebulatkan matanya,kini yang di benaknya hanya terfikirkan '_secara tak langsung kau mengatakan kita tidak akan lama kan byun baekhyun?'_

"apa maksumpp_"

Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir plum chanyeol.

"sst, kenalkah kau seorang waktu park chanyeol? Munkin entah 10 taun ke depan, besok, hari ini, atau mungkin detik ini, seorang waktu dapat menghentikan kita. "

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"Dan mungkin jika tuhan mengizinkan ku untuk mendapatkan sebuah keinginan, aku akan memintamu untuk menemaniku di kehidupan lain chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol bungkam, perlahan lengan kekarnya mencengkram pelan bahu baekhyun agar bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ditatapnya hazel teduh tersebut mencari kepastian disana hingga akhirnya chanyeol berhasil menemukan kepastian itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"kau gelisah baekhyun-ah"

"ne?"

"kau gelisah sayang"

"mmm, kau benar chanyeol-ah maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di punggung lebar milik chanyeol di tempelkannya telinga baekhyun tepat di dada chanyeol, mendengar setiap detak bahkan irama jantung chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun tenang.

Chanyeol meraup dagu baekhyun agar mendongak.

"kau tau baekhyun-ah? Ini kesalahan yang paling indah bahkan cantik yang kualami dalam hidupku"

seolah olah mengerti situasi baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan chanyeol mulai mepersempit jarak diantara mereka, di kecupnya bibir plum baekhyun menyesap rasa manis yang tak pernah hambar bagi chanyeol.

Byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol, eum sepertinya untuk beberapa jam kedepan nama baekhyun akan berubah menjadi park baekhyun benar?  
mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang menjalin cinta selama 5 tahun, 5 tahun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di lewatkan. Dimana awal cerita manis itu akan dimulai banyak sekali masyarakat yang mencerca, menghina, mencaci maki dan bahkan mereka berfikir saat itu dunia pun menolak cinta yang mereka akan jalin, mereka tau ini tak normal, mereka tau kalau ini salah. Dan ini benar benar tidak mudah dimana baekhyun harus membenci sekaligus mencintai namja jangkung ini. Tapi salahkan tuhan karena kesalahannnya mempertemukan bekhyun dan chanyeol dalam sebuah ikatan manis.

Cinta

Dan benci yang tertanam disana.

Kesalahan yang indah bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Gimana gimana? Gejepann? XDD bagaimana pun rasa cinta BaekHoney ke kalian itu lebih besar buat para reader di bandingkan chanbaek XDD *eyaaaa* maka dari itu kudu review, komen apa lah itu, okeeh? XDD**  
**diatas chanyeol di bawah baekhyun di tengah tengah author*di giles XD* review jusseyo :3**


End file.
